La Victoria Final
by Ani strife
Summary: 3 meses pasaron desde el incidente con la Mujer Titan y se ha llegado a un nuevo muro llamado Madrid donde se librara la batalla final contra los titanes, los secretos tras de ellos así como la unión y nueva familia de Eren y Rivaille junto a la aparición de viejos amigos (lemon en futuros episodios, Yaoi) Mpreg
1. Un nuevo muro una nueva misión

Han pasado 3 meses desde el incidente con la titán mujer, Eren y Levi han dado un paso mayor en su relación ya que se han vuelto oficialmente pareja, las campanas resuenan con el anuncio del ataque de un titán, una nueva amenaza, inmediatamente las fuerzas de reconocimiento comienzan a movilizarse.

- escuadrón a la carga- gritaba el comandante Rivaille a todo el escuadrón 15 a su cargo

-Heichou cuide su espalda- Eren asestó un golpe a la mano del titán que osaba ir en contra de su pareja.

A la lejanía unos hombres encapuchados miraban la batalla que se realizaba, preparando una versión más compacta del equipo de maniobras 3D.

-General usted de la orden- dijo uno de los encapuchados

-vale, eliminen al titán pero sin golpear a ninguno del escuadrón que está ahí, eso incluye al chico titán- exclamo el que traía ropas negras para diferenciarlo de los otros que las cargaban blancas

La batalla seguía sin mediar los daños a la parte externa de la muralla del muro de Madrid, una de las pocas ciudades externas que se encontraron desde el incidente titán, Eren y Levi se movían de manera sincronizada cortándole el paso al Gigante que Zoe se tomó la libertad de llamar Tanque, hasta que unos movimientos de capas blancas les llamo la atención y más al notar que estos parecían flotar sobre el aire, pero la ilusión se rompió cuando uno de los de capa blanca tenso el cable que estaba parado para ir a asestar un golpe fatal al cuello del gigante tanque con una cuchilla más pequeña que la gran katana a la que estaban acostumbrados, que estaba colocada en su antebrazo.

-Ahora sáquenlos de aquí- exclamo el de capa negra mientras tomaba a Eren y Levi por la cintura y daba varios saltos sobre los cables que estaban ahí

Varios minutos después los integrantes de la legión de reconocimiento se encontraban escoltados con los "encapuchados extravagantes" título que les había puesto Rivaille dentro del castillo destinado para ellos, pasando por los pasillos hasta llegar a la oficina de Irvin Smith, al llegar Eren y Levi entraron seguidos del de capucha negra.

-veo que han conocido al general Skirf, líder de la división de asesinos- sentencio Smith dando la espalda a los representantes del escuadrón 15

-señor con el debido respeto ellos se metieron en nuestra pelea- exclamo el actual Heichou del escuadrón 15 Eren

-joven Eren, el titán Tanque como lo llamo Hanji Zoe estaba acabando con la mitad de su grupo de no haber intervenido ahora estaría muerto- exclamo Skirf al quitarse la capucha y mostrando a un hombre no más de 20 años con una mirada dura, el cabello castaño y una piel casi tan blanca como la de Smith

-Veo que seguiste vivo Alma- dijo Levi al reconocer a su antiguo mentor

-y tú de irrespetuoso Levi- exclamo Alma

- ya no entendí, si es hombre ¿porque lleva nombre de mujer?- exclamo Eren al oír el primer nombre del general de asesinos, provocando una mirada de "te matare" por parte del general y dos risas ahogadas por los otros dos presentes

-dejando ese tema de lado señor Jaeger, el general Skirf será quien les dará el nuevo equipo para sus misiones así como el entrenamiento para usarlo- dijo Irvin- así que cualquier inconformidad metérsela por el culo y discutirlo con él ya que en el muro Madrid no tenemos jurisdicción completa, me informaran de sus avances así como también al general Alma- al terminar la oración la cara de estupefacción de los que llevaban las riendas del escuadrón 15 eran tales que le darían envidia a cualquier político al saber que las cosas le salen bien.


	2. La Primera Noche

La noche cae en el castillo donde se hospedan los de la legión de reconocimiento, la mayoría de los reunidos ahí están comiendo lo que nunca en su lugar de origen podrían hacer, prácticamente el banquete es de reyes. En una mesa se encontraba Hanji comentándole sobre los descubrimientos del último experimento que había hecho con la sangre del muchacho.

-esta demente con lo que dices Zoe- exclamo el de ojos aguamarina

-no creo realmente, es algo que también nos causa cierta duda- dijo la amantes de los titanes

Por otra parte Levi escuchaba atentamente lo que sucedía y pensaba las situaciones que podía hacer para lograr lo que la "loca" decía que Eren podría hacer, el cómo esa noche su "mocoso" le pertenecería para la eternidad. Un sobresalto saco a todos de lo que hacían cuando el "enano" trepo a Eren en su hombro y partió con rumbo desconocido para muchos, lo cual a Zoe le saco una sonrisa, si algo sabia de todo el tiempo que conocía a Levi era lo pervertido que podía llegar a ser.

Al llegar a la habitación que compartían Levi y Eren, el mayor abrió la puerta y lanzo al menor a la cama, Eren solo vio la acción y empezó a temer por lo que podría pasar, sabia de entrada que Levi escucho la conversación que tuvo con Zoe, y por lo que le comento la científica Levi era bastante pervertido con determinadas ideas que se referían a él; el mayor en edad y no en estatura comenzó a desnudar al menor mientras lo besaba con desesperación, marcándolo en el cuello para que nadie más osara tocarlo, la playera salió volando de su cuerpo, los labios de Levi comenzaron a adueñarse de la piel que había estado escondida bajo esa tela, mordiéndola, marcándola como dueño de ella, Eren no se quedaba atrás ya que había comenzado a quitar la ropa y acariciarla, sintiendo la suavidad de la misma; el calor del lugar comenzaba a subir por la excitación que tenia la pareja, el pantalón del menor salió a volar, Levi comenzó a lamer las partes internas de las piernas de Eren, sacando gemidos y suspiros de la boca del moreno, la marcha tortuosa que Levi tocaba para aumentar el punto para el clímax, las prendas faltantes abandonaron ambos cuerpos, las manos del mayor recorrían el cuerpo del Eren mientras estimulaba ciertas partes para llevarle al placer máximo que podía lograr; en un momento dado solo se sintió la intromisión de un dedo dentro del menor sacándole un jadeo y muecas de dolor.

-relájate que no quiero lastimarte- Dijo Levi en lo que iba de esa noche

-Levi… más por favor- solo dijo Eren al empezar a sentir el placer de la intromisión que tenía en el trasero.

Momentos más tarde una serie de movimientos armónicos eran llevados a cabo por los dos, los jadeos y gemidos de placer que se proferían en ese acto carnal y de amor, tocando lo profano para algunos y la demostración de amor para los demás, la manera más pura de seguir en esta relación sexual la manera de clamar de Eren porqué Levi siguiera con las estocadas a él y aumento de la velocidad que llevaba el acto, terminando en el clímax de ambos, olvidándose Eren de lo que podía suceder si tenía relaciones con Levi y como la escencia de este ultimo fecundaba su ser.

La noche dio paso a la mañana, Levi fue el primero en levantarse esa mañana y notar que sobre una silla se encontraban dos nuevos uniformes de color blanco y una nota para el

Para el papá conejo

Sugiero que cuando se dispongan a hacer las cosas que han sonado toda la noche por el castillo tomen dinero y salgan a un hotel ya que es fastidioso oír a los nuevos mientras incumplen parte del reglamento, si quieren repetir esta osadía serán llevados a los cuartos cercanos a los calabozos para que no incomoden a nadie; cambiando el tema y a sabiendas que has dejado sin poder sentar al mocoso a tu lado tienen el día de hoy libre pero mañana repondrán el día con un entrenamiento exhaustivo con las versiones más ligeras del equipo de maniobras sin nada por el momento me despido

Atentamente

General Alma Skirf

Levi se puso de un color rojo de ira al saber que había sido atrapado cuando le quito la virginidad a Eren esa noche y lo peor tendría que pagar con las clases particulares de la persona a la que menos soportaba después de Zoe, estaba más que cabreado pero eso se apago al oír el despertar de Eren en la cama que habían compartido, solo ahogo una risa al escuchar como Eren se quejaba de lo que le dolía sabría que si lo volvía a castigar hoy no podría pararse en una semana.


	3. la primera tarde en el pueblo

se lo que dirán no has actualizado legado de familia, jejeje con respecto a eso si lo actualizare a su tiempo ya que esa historia lleva mas de mi intelecto para hacerla mejor, con respecto a relatos en una mansión de locos la actualizare cuando pueda ya que no se que hacer para escribir el combate venidero, a si he decidido convertir esto en un M-preg ya que sera el primer titulo con el que me inicio para esto

sin mas el recordatorio Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece exceptuando al general alma skirf de ahí en fuera todo pertenece a su autor y esta historia es sin fines de lucros; quien desee darme su review y cada cuando quiere que actualice es bien recibido un agradecimiento a Rinaco Sawada a vero vortex y a shiro-chan por darme los ánimos en esta historia sin mas los dejo con el capi

* * *

La primera tarde en el pueblo

Un baño caliente, eso basto para relajar los músculos de un cansado Eren por lo de la noche anterior, Rivaille por otro lado ya estaba aseado y con las nuevas ropas de la legión de reconocimiento, al salir Eren de la bañera y arreglarse se reunió con Levi para salir del castillo donde se ubico la legión en ese lugar.

Bajaron al pueblo, viendo las tiendas y las casas del lugar, los restaurantes, las librerías, cuando pasaron por una tienda de música, Eren se detuvo a observar un violín que estaba en exhibición, admirando las cuerdas, el cuerpo del instrumento, cuando el dueño lo tomo quitándolo de la mirada de Eren, generando un malestar a su esperanza de obtener ese preciado instrumento, estaba dispuesto a entrar a la tienda a ofrecer una mayor cantidad de dinero para obtener el violín, cuando poso su mirada en su acompañante denoto que no se encontraba a su lado, al verlo salir de la tienda con el estuche del instrumento que minutos antes Eren estaba observando, Levi extendió el estuche a Eren, y aprecio la sonrisa que le ha dado el muchacho por la felicidad que le ha dado, Eren no perdió tiempo y saco del estuche el instrumento musical, tomo el arco entre sus dedos y lo paso suavemente sobre las cuerdas, emitiendo los dulces sonidos que el interprete buscaba dar a su amado.

-Eren no es necesario que interpretes algo ahora- dijo Levi al ver a la cantidad de gente que se acercaba a verlos, pero el menor no hacia ningún caso, estaba absorto en su mundo, mostrando a través de la música lo que sentía, algunas partes de la canción que era compuesta al aire eran partes tristes, otras reflejaban ira y la mayoría la alegría que sentía el muchacho al ver que el mayor dejaba correr unas cuantas lagrimas al tocarle la melodía en el alma.

El estuche se empezó a llenar con monedas de los transeúntes, la mañana llego a su punto máximo y el concierto callejero de Eren llego a su fin, las personas volvieron a circular por la avenida principal comentando que era hermoso que los de la legión supieran algo más que no sea matar titanes.

Levi tomo las monedas del estuche y las guardo en su bolsillo, Eren guardo el violín en su estuche y lo coloco sobre su pecho, los dos comenzaron la caminata a un pequeño restaurante donde podrían comer algo.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a tocar el violín Eren?- preguntaba Levi mientras esperaba que un mesero les trajera la carta para poder ordenar la comida

-La verdad mi madre me enseño desde pequeño a manipular el violín, tenia uno pero cuando el titán ataco quedo destrozado- exclamo el pequeño con un deje de tristeza en sus ojos

- es por ello que no has apartado la vista del violín de la tienda- Exclamo divertido el comandante

-Gracias por comprarlo Levi- solo dijo el menor con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, el mayor solo tomo su mano para demostrar su apoyo a Eren

-me ha encantado la melodía que has interpretado- exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa el inexpresivo enano

Al poco tiempo llego el mesero con las cartas, interrumpiendo el mágico comento que se había logrado en ese momento, después de ordenar lo que comprendían era lo menos raro del menú volvieron a verse fijamente a los ojos del otro, la luz que irradiaba la mirada del mocoso lo llevaba a la eternidad del cielo.

-se han enterado que han hecho un descubrimiento sobre los titanes- exclamo una señora

-sí que al parecer eran humanos- exclamo otra, Levi solo le salía una vena en la frene lo que menos quería era oír de su trabajo, estaba a punto de levantarse cuando llego la comida y eren entro a darle el diente como si la vida se le fuese e ello.

-Tómalo con calma o te ahogaras mocoso- dijo el comandante más calmado al ver a su "mocoso"

-perdona, me ha entrado el hambre de golpe- dijo Eren y miraba con tiernos ojos el plato de su pareja- ¿te vas a comer eso?-

-ni se te ocurra Eren es mi comida- solo dijo el menor de estatura al comenzar a comer

-tengo tanta hambre- dijo el menor llevándose la mano al estomago

Las cosas siguieron de manera "normal" por el resto del día al regresar al castillo, se podía ver la "jodida" sonrisa que le quema en el corazón al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.

La tarde dio el paso a la noche y a compartir la cama con la persona que más aprecia en la vida, pero una acción de parte del castaño de ojos verdes corrió inmediatamente al baño a dejar lo que hace pocas horas estaba en su estomago, al salir solo se podía ver la cara de preocupación de Levi y como este lo levantaba para llevarlo con Hanji.


	4. Una Noticia Inesperada

Una noticia inesperada

Se podía observar un camino de material viscoso verde que dejaba el niño titán mientras era cargado en el hombro de su amado Rivaille, al mayor le valía madres que la playera de su pijama quedara manchada del vomito de lo que había comido Eren; al llegar a la puerta que más odiaba en el mundo podía oír dos voces que salían de la habitación, indignado pateo la puerta dejando a dos muchachas traumadas por el acto de intromisión

–Rivaille, podrías haber to… que le ha pasado a Eren – solo comento Hanji al ver al niño más pálido que una hoja de papel –Xanat, tráeme las pruebas de embarazo –

Al oír la palabra con e Levi comenzó a palidecer, estaba en shock, por una vez la loca había acertado con uno de sus experimentos con eren y él era el que había logrado que el moreno se pusiera así. Las piernas le temblaban, deseaba ver a Eren y hacerle saber que no le dejaría pasara lo que pasara.

Ya habían pasado más de 20 minutos desde que la chica de coleta y lentes le había dado a la loca de Zoe la dichosa prueba de embarazo del matraz, Hanji salió airosa seguida de su Asistente mientras le soplaba con un abanico para simular el aire de un descubrimiento.

– Mi querido Rivaille vas a ser padre – exclamo la de lentes, la noticia había sido tal que cuando le repitieron esas dos palabras la psique de Levi llego a su límite y termino en el piso inconsciente.

Otra media hora ha pasado desde el incidente y la puerta reconstruida por Xanat había sido derribada ahora por una de las allegadas al general Alma Skirf

– ¡¿Dónde está el desgraciado que ha dejado ese camino verde en mi pulcro piso?! – dijo una chica que no podría pasar de los 20 años de edad

–Rinaco tenemos dos pacientes dile a Armin que te ayude a limpiar – contesto Xanat

–Loca de pacotilla es teniente Sawada cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo – contesto Rinaco

Al partir después de unas palabras altisonantes Levi despertó de su letargo, en una maldita cama de hospital, en la cama de alado podía divisar los orbes aguamarina de eren que lo observaba con cierto temor, Levi se levanto de su cama y paso a la de su amado para darle un abrazo reconfortante

–As de pensar que soy un monstruo – exclamo Eren sin querer ver la mirada de su pareja –si no quieres tener nada que ver con el niño y conmigo yo… –

Eren no pudo terminar la frase cuando los labios del mayor le callaron

–Como puedo considerar un monstruo a quien amo y lleva consigo a mi hijo – dijo Levi para calmar las angustias del menor; en ese momento entro Hanji con dos frascos de pastillas y se las tendía a Levi

–Una es Acido fólico es una tableta después de cada comida, la otra es vitamina C para elevarle las defensas; de esa una en la mañana y otra en la noche; también he notificado a Irvin y al general Skirf de que eren no se encuentra en condiciones de llevar a cabo los entrenamientos, además que por las cualidades titanes de eren el embarazo tiene 3 semanas de gestación y los vómitos serán normales así que nada de comidas pesadas – al terminar las explicaciones Zoe, a las cuales Levi solo asentía, por tercera vez en la noche la puerta era derribada dejando paso a la "hermana" del menor que tomo del brazo a Levi y lo lanzo contra la pared más cercana

–Maldito degenerado como te atreves a mancillar algo tan puro – al terminar la frase Ackerman estaba a punto de asesinar a Rivaille

–Mikasa deja en paz al padre de mi hijo – grito eren en tono de orden

–si sargento – levanto la puerta y la acomodo antes de salir del lugar

Al levantarse Levi tomo a Eren y se lo llevo al cuarto; una vez en el lugar lo recostó, se dirigió al baño y se metió en la tina.

–Levi estas bien – llamo Eren desde la cama

Pero no hubo respuesta

– ¡Levi! –ese último grito saco a Levi de lo que recordaba, tomo la toalla y se envolvió con ella para salir del baño y al abrir la puerta lo que vio lo dejo sin habla, sentada en la cama se encontraba Petra abrazando a Eren y a lado de ella estaba Marco que abrazaba posesivamente a Jean

–Marco, Petra, como es que están vivos –

–cuando despertamos nos encontrábamos aquí en la sala de cuidados intensivos – solo respondió Petra

–Heichou debería vestirse – exclamo Marco sonrojado de percatarse de que manera estaba él

–Salgan de mi cuarto hablaremos mañana – exclamo Levi

Levi se coloco un pantalón limpio y se tumbo a lado de Eren, paso su brazo alrededor del torso del menor y lo atrajo hacia él, oliendo la fragancia de sabor canela que despide el moreno, y su mano libre acaricia el vientre de Eren sabiendo que a pesar de aun no sentirlo sabía que su hijo o hija se encontraba ahí; Eren solo sonrío y los dos se quedaron dormidos abrazados los unos a los otros.


	5. Un sueño y una interrogante

PoV Rivaille

Se habían ido los intrusos de nuestra habitación todo estaba en calma, tal y como había dicho la loca Eren seguía con las idas frecuentes al baño a dejar lo que ya no estaba en su estomago;

En verdad estaba más que preocupado por mi "mocoso", el llevaba una vida, una que se había dado con el amor que nos tenemos él una al otro, pareceré un maldito sentimental pero es lo que siento por él.

El hecho de ver a los que nos habían dejado durante este tiempo también es lo más raro de mi vida, la gente que creía muerta se encontraba ahora entre nosotros después tendría que hablar con ellos para descubrir como lo habían logrado.

Eren regreso del baño, esta pálido y tiembla de frio, lo abrazo para darle calor, le cargo y lo coloco en la cama, me acuesto a su lado, paso las sabanas sobre nosotros para mantener el calor, acaricio su rostro, ese rostro que tanto me vuelve loco, el verlo sonreír mientras lo hago es una de las razones de mi nuevo existir.

Se queda dormido antes que yo, no le culpo ha sido un día extraño, empiezo a dormitar y al final caigo en las manos de Morfeo.

Fin PoV

Las primeras aves que comenzaron a cantar despertaron a Levi de su letargo, tomo sus cosas y se metió a la ducha para limpiarse, dejando la ropa limpia sobre la tapa del inodoro, se lavo y después se vistió, saliendo con rumbo al comedor, viendo a muchas personas que pertenecían al regimiento de Alma, entre ellas a quien ubico como Sawada y la loca de Xanat teniendo una acalorada discusión, estaba tan absorto en las ideas con las que se fue a dormir que no vio que se topo con una muchacha de no más de 15 años que llevaba el uniforme de esa división más un pequeño escudo en forma de compas debajo del otro

-lo lamento señorita…- se disculpo Rivaille

-Shiro Okomura- solo contesto, examino al que se había estampado con ella- veo que vas al entrenamiento del General Alma-

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?- solo pregunto Rivaille

-fácil… solo hay que ver los carteles que dicen pasen a ver al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad estamparse contra una pared- contesto Shiro y señalo uno de los carteles

-maldito Alma aun planea hacerme quedar mal- solo dijo malhumorado Levi mientras salía al campo de entrenamiento sin pasar por el comedor para tomar el desayuno, quería acabar pronto con el tormento que tenía delante.

Al llegar a la zona de entrenamiento pudo ver que todos los de su sección y la del general estaban reunidos en el lugar, a los que conocía estaban dándole los aclamo de la victoria mientras que el general se acerco con una sonrisa que daba miedo, extendió las muñequeras con los cables de tención y un tanque de gas pesado, Levi miro los aditamentos con extrañeza, sí Alma había desarrollado una manera más práctica del equipo de maniobras ya que permitía que con un brazo obtener más ventaja contra los titanes más la capacidad de disparar más cables de tención para simular caminar por el aire.

-comenzaremos con algo sencillo, deberás clavar el anzuelo al techo y subir lo más recto que puedas sin usar el gas pesado- Exclamo triunfal el general al ver que Rivaille tenía una simple y pequeña duda

-¡¿Cómo mierda se dispara esto?!- exclamo el enano al examinar que el guante solo le ponía un anillo en el dedo corazón y buscaba determinado una especie de botón

-fácil apunta y jala los dedos hacia ti- dijo Alma divertido

Acto seguido Rivaille hizo lo que Alma le había pedido, el anzuelo salió disparado al tejado de la zona de entrenamiento, cuando se clavo y el sistema de tracción se activo jalo al hombre más fuerte de la humanidad hacia el muro, quien a duras penas pudo mantenerse erguido

-Bien ahora gira el anillo y extiende ambos brazos a los lados y jala los dedos- solo dijo el general

Al hacer esto el montón de anzuelos salieron disparados de las muñequeras dejando una especie de puente invisible al ojo humano.

El entrenamiento en la cabeza de Levi había sido extenuante pero fácil, termino completamente sudado y en las palabras del general ningún novato lo había hecho mejor, quedando pendiente para mañana la practica ya con las espadas de la división.

Al regresar al cuarto donde de seguro Eren seguiría durmiendo se encontró con Petra

-Heichou, sobre él como estamos vivos, recuerda cuando Zoe hizo vacunar a todos de la gripe con un destilado de la sangre de eren- exclamo – pues a marco y a mí nos dio la capacidad de sobrevivir a las peores heridas más no nos confirió la habilidad de convertirnos en titanes

Solo Levi oía las explicaciones de Petra y agradecía mentalmente que Hanji hiciera ese experimento para prevenir la gripe, ya que algo tenia la sangre de esos dos que había conferido una gran resistencia y se sentía aliviado que sus camaradas, algunos de ellos siguieran vivos.


End file.
